Our co-pending application Ser. No. 615,506, filed on Sept. 22, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,294 discloses a wall structure which functions as a space-divider system and includes a plurality of prefabricated panels releasably joined together and individually electrically prewired to facilitate the supplying of electrical energy to regions bounded by the wall structure. This wall structure also accommodates communication cables therein. While the wall structure of the above application is highly desirable, nevertheless continued development has been carried out to further improve this structure.
The present invention thus relates to a wall structure of this type wherein additional improvements have been made in the individual prefabricated panels and the manner in which they are prewired, together with the related structures so as to improve both the electrical connection provided by the wall structure and the handling of communication cables thereby.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved wall or partition structure formed from a plurality of prefabricated panels releasably joined together, which panels are individually electrically prewired to facilitate the supplying of electrical energy to regions adjacent the wall structure. More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide:
1. An improved wall structure, as aforesaid, wherein the individual panels have an improved power block associated with each of the lower corners thereof, which power block simplifies the connection to an external power source.
2. An improved wall structure, as aforesaid, wherein the individual panels have an improved raceway associated with and extending longitudinally along the lower edge thereof, which raceway has removable covers disposed on opposite sides thereof to facilitate access to two interior channels located within the raceway, one of which contains power cables and the other of which is adapted to contain communication cables.
3. An improved wall structure, as aforesaid, wherein the power blocks of adjacent panels are adapted to be electrically joined together by a flexible electrical connector, and wherein the flexible electrical connector and power blocks have an improved plug-and-socket structure coacting therebetween to prevent the plugs from being electrically energized except when they are inserted into an appropriate socket.
4. An improved wall structure, as aforesaid, wherein the raceways, power blocks and flexible connectors provide an improved channel which extends along the bottom of the interconnected panels for receiving and supporting the communication cables, whereby the communication cables are effectively hidden from view yet are readily accessible.
5. An improved wall structure, as aforesaid, wherein the raceway and power blocks are fixedly mounted on the individual panels, and the flexible connectors connected to adjacent panels, facilitate the manufacture and assembly of the panel, and result in a wall structure which is asthetically appealing while possessing extreme practicability and functionality.
6. An improved wall structure, as aforesaid, which facilitates the supplying of electrical energy and the feeding of communication cables to work regions defined adjacent the wall structure, and which provides maximum flexibility and adaptability coupled with optimum safety for the maintenance personnel who assemble the wall.
In the present invention, there is provided an interior wall system for dividing a large area into smaller working areas, which system includes a plurality of portable upright panels horizontally serially connected so that vertical ends of said panels are positioned in close proximity to one another. An electrical power means is formed as an integral part of said wall system for transmitting electrical energy to and between at least some of the serially connected panels. This said power means comprises: first and second substantially identical electrical power blocks fixedly mounted on each said panel of said plurality approximately adjacent the opposite vertical ends thereof, said electrical power blocks being disposed substantially between a pair of substantially parallel vertical planes as defined by the opposite sides of the respective panel; cable means extending between and connected to said first and second electrical power blocks for permitting transmission of electrical energy therebetween; each said power block having identical first and second connection means integrally associated therewith, the two said connection means on said first power block being identical to the two said connection means on said second power block, each said first and second connection means defining one half of a separable electrical connection, said two connection means as associated with each said power block being spaced inwardly from the sides of its respective panel; electrical connector means extending between and connected to an opposed pair of said electrical power blocks as provided on first and second said panels which are disposed adjacent and horizontally serially connected for transmitting electrical energy between said first and second panels, said electrical connector means including a pair of substantially identical third connection means joined together by a center portion which permits said pair of third connection means to be horizontally angularly displaced relative to one another to accommodate the horizontal angular relationship between the serially-connected first and second panels, said third connection means defining one half of said separable electrical connection and being alternatively releasably engageable with either one of said first and second connection means; said connector means, when joined to said opposed pair of power blocks, being disposed substantially between, or flush with parallel vertical planes as defined by the opposed sides of said first and second panels; one of said third connection means being releasably engaged with the first connection means associated with one of the electrical power blocks of said opposed pair as mounted on said first panel, the other said third connection means being releasably engageable with the first connection means associated with the other electrical power block of said opposed pair as mounted on said second panel, whereby said first and second panels are electrically joined together; and said electrical connector means being electrically connectible between said opposed pair of electrical power blocks by being alternatively releasably joined to either the opposed pair of first connection means or the opposed pair of second connection means, but not to both at the same time.
This invention also relates to an upright space divider system having a plurality of interconnected portable upright partitions which are serially joined together so that the vertical edges thereof are adjacent one another, which system includes: means fixedly associated with each of said partitions and defining an elongated channel-like space which extends longitudinally of the respective partition adjacent the lower edge thereof, said space being disposed between a pair of substantially parallel vertical planes which effectively define the opposite side surfaces of the respective partition, and a removable side cover associated with at least one side of said means for permitting access to said elongated space; a pair of substantially identical electrical power block means fixedly mounted on selected ones of said partitions, said pair of power block means being mounted on the respective partition adjacent the opposite ends of the respective space and being disposed substantially between said two vertical planes, each said power block means having first and second identical socket-like means associated therewith and disposed within the region defined between said two vertical planes; flexible electrical connector means extending between two of said selected partitions for electrically joining a first said power block means of a first selected partition to a second said power block means of a second selected partition to enable said first and second partitions to be relatively horizontally angularly moved while being electrically interconnected, said flexible electrical connector means including a first housing part having first electrical plug-like means adapted for engagement with one of the socket-like means associated with the first power block means and a second housing part having second electrical plug-like means adapted for engagement with one of the socket-like means of the second power block means, said flexible connector means when joined between said first and second power block means being engaged solely with said one socket-like means as associated with each said power block means, and said flexible electrical connector means being positioned adjacent the lower edges of said partitions and disposed so as to lie substantially within the vertical boundaries of said partitions; and electrical cable means for supplying electrical energy to one of said first and second power block means from a remote power source, said electrical cable means extending vertically downwardly through the interior of one of said partitions and terminating in a plug-like connector engageable with the other socket-like means of one of said first and second power block means, said plug-like connector being disposed between said planes.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with systems of this type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.